harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Fawley
Grim Marshall Fawley (born c. 1985) was a British wizard and an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic in London. He was married to Penelope Padgett and had at least two children, Addison and Melody. At some point prior to 14 December, 2018, his wife and three of their co-workers went mysteriously missing in London along with a reporter from the Daily Prophet. Following the Ministry's decision to close the investigation into their disappearance, he resolved to do whatever he could to find his wife. He eventually fell under suspicion for having caused the Calamity. (see video) Biography Early life Grim Fawley was born somewhere in the British Isles into the wizarding Fawley family at some point in 1984 or 1985. He was raised by his parents, Marshall and Lucretia, both of whom he regarded as "loving".His parents are described as “Loving mother and father” on their urn. He suffered a great loss at a young age, however, as his parents died during the Second Wizarding War, when he was still a child.Part of Grim’s journal, stating that he was “going to bring you home, Nel. [... our kids will not grow up like I did”] implies that he, like his children, lost his mother at a young age. School years He began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1996–1997 school year; he was Sorted into Hufflepuff. Grim was an academically gifted student.Grim’s school record detailed his “excellent work as a student” and the fact that he received “five Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations on his N.E.W.T.s. After his graduation, Grim joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the British Ministry of Magic. Grim had a desk job that left him in frequent contact with Penelope; the two were soon in love and, after dating for a year, married in June, 2006, on a Sunday in West BromwichAnnouncement of the wedding of Grim Fawley and Penelope Padgett: June, 2006. and, at some point over the next nine years, before Penelope's disappearance in 2015, would have twins Addison and MelodyA part of Grim’s journal reveals the name of his two children.In Wizards Unite, Constance says "and then they had two children", with the phrasing implying they're twins.; Melody would inherit Penelope’s nose and, despite her words to the contrary, Addison would inherit Penelope’s stubbornness. While there, though distrusted by some, such as Gethsamine Prickle, because of how her parents had been followers of Lord Voldemort back in the day, his wife's “accomplishments” would not go unnoticed, and ultimately lead no less a person than Harry Potter, the Head of the Auror Office, to offer her a job in his department, which she accepted.An Internal Ministry Memo, written by Harry Potter, revealing her promotion. While Penelope went on “adventures” alongside her new colleagues, however, Grim remained a quill pusher. Despite Grim’s beliefs to the contrary, his wife would eventually convince him that he was cut out for bigger things, prompting him to apply for a job as an Unspeakable in the Department of MysteriesA note from Grim to his wife: “I’m going to apply to be an Unspeakable. You’ve got me convinced. I am bloody qualified.”; and would go on to be successful in obtaining a position there.A Ministry Identification Card, featuring a photograph of Grim Fawley. The credentials list Fawley as an Unspeakable, with clearance for the Department of Mysteries. A gifted employee, he would eventually receive a promotion for his efforts. Around the same time, the department would have a “breakthrough”An Issue of the Quibbler, its headline reading “The Unspeakables Expand in Secret! What are they hiding?” The issue is dated around the time Grim Fawley was promoted. , though whether the breakthrough was responsible for his promotion is unknown. At some point during his tenure, Grim rescued Eric Munch in the Department of Mysteries' Brain Room. - Redacted Report: "A thorough reading of the report shows that Grim Fawley appears to have come to the rescue of Ministry Watchwizard Eric Munch in the Department of Mysteries' Brain Room." The "London Five" incident Some time later, Grim was horrified to learn that his wife was counted among a group of five people who gone mysteriously missing in London, along with Riya Patel, Timothy Hale, Kit Gerrard and Genevieve Bladt - a case that would be referred to as “The London Five”.An issue of the Daily Prophet. The headline reads: “FIVE GO MISSING IN LONDON – INVESTIGATION UNDERWAY. Soon after, Gareth Greengrass, a high-ranking official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, assured Grim that he would “''do everything in'' his power" and "save no expense" to find his wife. Considering one of the missing individuals were one of his own subordinates, Harry Potter, was in charge of the investigation. Despite their best efforts, however, the Aurors met a dead end in the London Five investigation,Daily Prophet clipping informing readers of the closure of the case. and thus, the council on which Gareth Greengrass and his colleagues presided over the investigation decided to close the case, leaving the families of the missing distraught. Worse still, part of the reason given for the decision was that the costs of the investigation exceeded the amount that the Aurors could afford to spend. Soon thereafter, Grim sent a memo to Greengrass, pleading with him to convince the council to re-open the investigation. To make matters worse, not only had Greengrass deemed it to dismiss it as a bad job, he also implied that he was convinced that Penelope was most likely dead, throwing Grim further into a state of despair. Although Greengrass advised him to take time off work "to grieve and look after his children", having gone so far as to even admit that he had already gone over Grim's head and proposed it to Grim’s superiors behind his back, Mr Fawley refused to take the alleged demise of his beloved Nel on face value and resolved to take matters into his own hands. Not long afterwards, he turned to Harry Potter instead, imploring him to bend the rules (see video) and continue the search off the records which Harry did, for Penelope's sake. Soon thereafter, he tried to retrieve his wife's file in order to learn exactly what she had been doing at the time of her disappearance, only to be denied access to it due to the confidentiality of much of its information. This lead him to write an angry message to Mr Potter, insisting that he had a right to access to it, accusing him of showing blatant disregard for his own subordinates and tried to make him change his mind by claiming that he was actively "barring a grieving husband from the closure he deserves", implying he was pretending to have accepted Greengrass's conclusion as a way of appealing to Harry's emotion to try and convince him, once more, to bend the rules - Quidditch World Cup 2014: Daily Prophet reports: ":We do not comment on the top secret work of the Auror department,". At some point later, he stole investigation files regarding the investigation into the disappearance of the London Five, where he discovered that the cited reason given for closing the case, namely the strain of the budget, did not correlate with the actual costs of the investigation, prompting him to issue a complaint to the Ministry's Accounting Department and demand an explanation for the inaccuracy in their financial records. Around the same time, Mr Fawley received a letter from a witch by the name of Amorette Deneuve, in which she expressed the belief that Love was "the greatest and most dangerous magic in the world", describing it something that "imbues itself into our very bones, our very souls." This lead Grim Fawely to believe that the power of love might just be the key to find his wife. At a later date, during the investigation into the Calamity, of which Grim was eventually strongly suspected of having causedTranslation and breakdown of messages from the game in trailer on Reddit. and whose whereabouts became unknown to the Ministry around the same time, it was revealed by the log documenting the time of her entry and exit of the Love Chamber that Grim had been coming and going at odd times. The Calamity Around the time shortly prior to outbreak of the aforementioned threat to the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, Grim was known have begun acting rather suspiciously. This was shown when the British Ministry suddenly received an unexpected, written objection complaint from their Japanese counterpart, asking for an explanation as to why one of their employees had written to them and requested classified documents from their archives without going through the proper channels, demanding that they had Grim provide them with a "detailed and polite explanation". At some point later, a wizarding library in Prague, the capital of the Czech Republic reported that several ancient spell books had gone missing, with its librarian a suspecting a recent visitor of being the culprit.Incident Report This was presumably tied to Fawley's search for his wife. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1980s births Category:British individuals Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Grim Fawley Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Parents Category:Sorted in 1996 Category:Unspeakables Category:Wizards